endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/IF-2 Falcon
Having fielded turkey-shooters for quite some time, the UEC wasn't quite willing to just go with a carrier-capable ultra-light fighter. And faced with a army of fighter drones, why not build the turkey shooter of all turkey shooters? As big as a B-2 Spirit. Yes, a'' Spirit''. The UEC fielded 120 in 2054. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The IF-2 is designed as the ultimate turkey shooter, with a plethora of weaponry to launch. Capacity Falcons have a crew of two pilots, but it can't carry anyone else. Sensors The Falcon has a massive OWS AN/APG-318 X- and L-band AESA in its nose, which allows it to detect the traces of an F/A-44 Ghost at 120 kilometers, thanks to having twice as many transmit-receive modules as the F/A-57. In addition, it carries eight LADAR arrays for all-around coverage, as well as an all-around infrared tracking system. Anti-Surface Weaponry Phorcys AL-AShM (16) A big, fat anti-ship missile designed for ship-to-ship combat, the UEC gave it an airborne mount and stuffed 16 of them in the Falcon's massive ordinance bay. The Phorcys AShM is a rocket-boosted ramjet-powered missile. Using inertial and terminal active millimeter guidance, the weapon can deliver its massive 300-kilo HE warhead (protected by 25mm of Hardened Steel) to a target vessel 300 kilometers away, at Mach 6. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry The IF-2 Falcon normally takes to the skies with 18 Shrike LRAAMs and 36 Darts in its munitions bay. D-THEL (1) Originally designed as a defensive laser, the D-THEL mounted in an aerodynamic turret on the plane's belly can also take up an offensive role-- to take out any airplane below the IF-2, even if the target is behind it. Thanks to it's near-instantaneous attack speed and excellent accuracy, it can fire on both aircraft tailing the plane or missiles. Dart MRAAM (72) The Dart Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile is the modern folding-fin version of the AIM-120 AMRAAM. Packing a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, inertial and terminal radar guidance, a vector thruster, and a 50lb pre-fragmented warhead, the Dart MRAAM is capable of hustling through the air at Mach 7, and strike a target 200 kilometers away. Seventy-two of them are carried in the IF-2's massive munitions bay, stored in staggered layers. Shrike LRAAM (36) For long-range engagement, the IF-2 Falcon can deploy the much larger and much heavier Shrike LRAAM. A folding-fin ultra-long-range air-to-air missile, the Shrike can carry a 50-kilo thermobaric warhead shielded by 10mm of Hardened Steel to an enemy aircraft 600 kilometers away. It does this by combining semi-active radar homing, terminal E/O and IR guidance, and a rocket-boosted SCRamjet motor that can bring it to Mach 10. Thirty-six of them can be carried in the IF-2's massive munitions bay, stored in staggered layers. Anti-Submarine Weaponry N/A. Upgrades Weaponry D-THEL (1) To increase its survivability in a dogfight, the IF-2 Falcon can mount a second D-THEL on the top of its fuselage. This effectively makes both the top and the bottom of the aircraft dangerous-- for both missiles and aircraft. Protection Passive For lightness and durability, the IF-2 is coated in an outer layer of Supramolecular plastic, allowing it to quickly patch up a hole in the fuselage, allowing it to maintain its stealth even after taking some enemy fire. It is also designed to reduce its signature- Infrared and Radar included. Its RCS is as small as a golf ball, while its Infrared signature is reduced using a type of heat-dissipating coating. Treated ceramic plating cools off the engine exhaust. Active In terms of active protection, the Falcon carries a dedicated EW station, a next-genration standoff radar jammer, an “area denial” electromagnetic wave scrambler, can have its AESA double as a radar jammer, and also has a basic chaff-and-flares countermeasure set. Locomotion The IF-2 Falcon is powered by two IAE BKR-78-70 turbofans. With these quiet engines putting out 70,000lb of dry thrust each, the IF-2 can silently cruise through the air at Mach 0.9, and hold steady at 60,000ft for 11000 kilometers. This provides it with unparalleled operational distance. Category:Blog posts